Giana Sisters: Dream Runners Storybook
Giana Sisters: Dream Runners Storybook is the the plot of Giana Sisters: Dream Runners. It can be read on Black Forest Games official site (unfortunately, Black Forest Games's original blog has been deleted since the site redesign and the link that redict to the storybook has been broken). Transcript Victory Celebration Waking Call RIIINNNNGGGGG!! Ugh, the alarm bell dragged Giana reluctantly out of her triumphant dream. Was it really time to get up, already? Giana stared daggers at her insistent alarm clock. Apparently, it was. Slowly, Giana reached over and slapped the toggle on the alarm. it was a school day and Maria would be waiting for her to get ready. Giana loved her sister, but sometime she didn't undertand why Maria was such a stickler for responsibility. It was just two of them. Shouldn't their days be more filled with fun, and less filled with work and school? Hangover Meanwhile, back in the Dream World, the Owlverlord's lieutenants were preparing for their own new day. There was no time to mourn; Giana would never expect another strike so soon. With tears in their eyes and steely determination in their hearts, they began to form a plan. Or, at least they tried. Spike thought they should catch Giana with a really big net. Wind Wing believed they should go after Maria, again. Hoot felt she was too strong. And, poor Razor Beak couldn't control his tears anymore and collapsed into a soggy puddle of samp feathers on the floor. Introductions Are In Order The door flung open. Light streamed in, silhouetting a striking figure. Her voice was like cough syrup, sickly sweet but leaving a bitter aftertaste. There was danger in every drop. "Good afternoon, Gentleowls,"" she said with excruciatingly correct enunciation. The owls turned in unison to gape at the newcomer. Her hells clattered ominoudly as she strode unwaveringly into the room. Razor Beak sniffled back his last sob and wiped his beak on his wing. Spike pivoted on his talons and demanded roughly, "Who do you think you are coming into our hideout like that?!" The newcomer turned calmly to the sputtering owl. "Who do i think i am? Why, i am Doc Owl, of course." A Devious Plan "I believe you are in need of a worthy plan." Doc Owl continued, 'It just so happens that i am in possession of one." The tll stranger then began to lay out the most wicked, twisted, unmittigatedly awful plan that the owls had ever heard. They LOVED it! All thoughts of their deceased leader flew froem their bird-brains and they began to fully absorb how complete their revenge for his death could prove to be. "First," said the owls' new leader, "I will travel to the Real World and take the human form of Giana's new homeroom teacher....." Teathered Terror Giana burst into the house and ran directly to her big sister Maria's room. Maria gently held little Giana in her lap. Giana sobbed. How could she have gotten off to such a horrible start with her new homeroom teacher? It was as if that woman had it out for her from the start. First she had rebuked her for twirling on her way to her seat. Next she had given Giana the worst grade she'd ever gotten. And lastly, she had pranced around and twirled her coat, mocking Giana's playful moves on front of the class. Everyone had laughed at her. Nightmare That night, the nightmare started right away. In her dreams, she was separated from Maria by a crowd of pecking, harassing owls. They locked her in a cage, and then dropped the cage into a deep, dark dungeon. Next, Giana was running, running, running-faster and faster! Someting was terribly wrong. Her skin was developing tiny cracks, like an antique bottle or porcelain doll! Through the cracks shone a strange, alien light. Her whole body was awash with an unwholesome glow. She felt like she could break apart at any moment! Owlicious Revenge For a moment, Giana was so disctracted by the light that she couldn't see. Then, almost as if by magic, Doc Owl materialized in front of her. There was a triumphant sneer on her sharp beak as she clutched her umbrella firmly. "Good Day, Miss Sisters," that unsettling voice declared, "We meet at last!" "What is happeing to me!?" Giana screamed. Doc Owl regarded her coolly and tipped her hat in an exaggerated gesture. "My dear child," Doc Owl's voice was like ice. "You are about to get what you so very richly deserve!" Owlstompers Bane Giana saw the malevolent gleam in Doc Owl's eye and tried to run. But, it was too late. Doc Owl swung her umbrella in a wide ark, striking Giana's body at its core. The fractured shell of her physical frame shatered like a windshield. Glowing shards of light exploded outward and a rare, Rainbow-Colored crystalline gem appeared in the middle. Simultaneously, four new shapes emerged from Giana's dissolving body; one red, one yellow, one green and one purple. At first, they are just glowing patterns, but slowly they begin to coalesce into something a bit closer to human form. Quadra Confusion All at once the four new form begin to speak, talking over each other in their confusion. The Red form shouted angrily and stamped her foor, "How dare you to do this to me!?" The Purple from said, "Ok, let's stop and figure this our so we can solve it. With a working strategy, we can defeat her." The Green form said, "Is everyone ok? I am sure we can work through this if we do it together!" And the Yellow form said, "Well, whatever happens next, I think we may be in for a really cool adventure!" Let The Games Begin "Ah, splendid," Doc Owl intoned. "Even better than i anticipated! Let's see then. Red, clearly you are Anger and Passion. Purple, you must be Intellect and Competition. Green, you are Compassion and the value of Friends and Family. And Yellow, my sweet, you would seem to be the Spirit of Adventure." The colorful forms started to speak again, but Doc Owl shoshed them. "Tut-tut! Don't you want to know the rules of our little game?" She drew back her arm and flung the Rainbow-colored gem far out of sight. "Whoever among you catches this prize will rule the waking world!" A Victory Most Foul Off raced four colorful figures, zigging, zagging, twirling, and bouncing. Each determined to catch the elusive gem. Soon, back in the Real World, a groggy Giana awoke from a long, exhausting dream. Something was different. Her mind felt sharp, and she had a burning desire to win at everything she attempted. But in other ways she felt disengaged, like there was a blanket over parts of her personality today. In her memory she could still make out a purple arm holding aloft a rainbow colored gem. What did it mean? And what would it mean for her future? Trivia *Since Black Forest Games changed their site layout and all old blogs have being deleted, all high quality wallpapers have been lost forever, even using Archive.org. **Owlicious Revenge is the only page that it full wallpaper is complety gone, but there is only the page version that was found. Category:Giana Sisters: Dream Runners